AMC: Family
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Kyle returns home for Christmas and meets his big sister, Alessa Monica Caine, for the first time. A new story in the unofficial AMC series.


**Okay, well? Seeing as "I'll Be Missing You" wasn't exactly a pleaser, maybe this might be. No angst at all. **

**Summary: Kyle returns home for Christmas and meets his big sister, Alessa Monica Caine, for the first time.  
**

**A new story in the Alessa Monica Caine series One-shot. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio, Kyle and Alessa – "Family"**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's residence**

I was so excited. It was Christmas in Miami, and today, I will finally get to meet Kyle. Horatio told me about him about a day after I moved in with him. Honestly? I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe I had a little brother. Horatio told me that Kyle had also wanted to meet me. So here I am right now: at home, waiting for Horatio to return home with Kyle.

I sat at the dining table, tapping on the table. I really couldn't wait. It meant that I was also getting kind of impatient.

The next thing I knew, the front door opened up. Horatio entered in.

"Hi, Honey!" He greeted me. "I got you an early Christmas present."

Kyle appeared from behind him. "Hi! You must be my big sister." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "Kyle!"

"Come here! Gimme a hug!" He held out his arms to me.

I was more than happy to oblige. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug I had. "It's nice to finally see you, Kyle!"

"You too! Wow…" He pulled back to look at me. "Had I had known that my sister was this beautiful, I would've come home earlier!"

I giggled. "You take after your father." I couldn't help but say. "Come on: I've cooked dinner."

"Prepare to head straight to heaven, Kyle." Horatio said.

"Really? She's _that _good?"

* * *

Dinner was simply amazing, as was the company. Kyle was an impressive young man. He reminded me so much of Horatio. He had done such an amazing job with Kyle. I was really proud of everything he had achieved. I know Horatio was proud too. We both were.

After dinner, I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Guess who came in?

"Need help?" Kyle rolled up his sleeves and started to wipe a dish.

"Aw, Kyle, you don't need to do that." I smiled.

"Thought it might make a good conversation starter." He smiled back.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to talk about, Sweetie?"

He smiled at what I called him. "Dad."

That got my attention. "What about Horatio?"

"Nothing, it just…" He paused, carefully choosing his next words. "I want to thank you, Sis. For looking after him."

I looked at him. "What do you mean, Kyle?" I washed the soap off a dish.

"Well, you see…" He started out. "Ever since I joined the Army, I _know_ Dad wasn't a big fan of the decision. I understand that. He's worried about me because at any moment, I could get killed in that battlefield."

I put the dish away and wiped my hands with a rag.

"But the thing is… I was worried about him too."

"Worried for Horatio?" I laughed. "Kyle, he's the toughest I guy I know. He'll be fine."

"I get it, but… he can't always be solid. I mean, he's got a dangerous job too. At any moment…" He paused. "What I'm trying to say is, after I left, my thoughts have always been about Dad: from the moment I get up to the moment I go to sleep. I've always been worried about him, Sis. There was no one to look out for him." Then, a smile started to form on that cute face of his. "But ever since he told me about you? My mind has been at ease, because now there was someone else to look out for him. I'm not so worried. Dad told me everything about you, Sis. I knew you were the right person to take care of him." He sighed. "That's why I'm saying thank you."

I grinned. He was such a selfless and sweet man. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him another big hug. "No problem, Kyle. And I want to thank him for giving me an amazing little brother!" I pulled back and placed my hands on his cheeks. "You're such a gem, Kyle. Horatio is so lucky to have found you."

"And I'm lucky to have found him too." He smiled. "He's the reason why I'm still here."

I smiled back. "And you're the reason why _he's_ still here."

"Nah. We're _both_ the reasons!"

I giggled. "Fair enough!" I hugged him again.

And while I was hugging my little brother, I opened my eyes to see Horatio standing at the doorway, smiling. I smiled back, grateful to have both my father and my brother home for Christmas. It was going to be a lovely holiday.


End file.
